What lies beyond the sky?
by Goodygurrl2010
Summary: Atachi Rain is the outcome of an failed experiment. She has been through much but she still has a kind and determined disposition. What will happen when she finds someone who loves her despite her horrible past? ShikaxOc Please comment
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the revised version of the first chapter. It wiould make me feel good if you could review and tell me if I improved the chapter. Also if you for any reason have any correctons, or constructive critism than please feel free to tell me and ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"So this is Konoha" said a female of medium height and probably 17 years of age. She had white flowing hair down her back and her eyes were pale but you could swear you could see hints of blue, purple, and a bit of red at times.

The young women approached the large entrance gates. She allowed her chakra to seep out from her body and cover the landscape in front of her in such a slight way that it would take someone extremely keen to chakra to notice it.

As she got within 10 feet of the gates a pooping sound echoes through her ears and the chakra that now lay on the ground signaled to her that a man, 'most likely a anbu' she thought to herself, now stood before her.

"What is your business here?" he asked her sternly. She looked at him dumbly at first her eyebrow raised and then realised that he needed the pass that she had. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said quickly with a bow before sticking her hand it some random pocket and fishing around for that damn piece of paper that was her passport. As she finally got it into her hands she held it out to the man that now stood in front of her and she could tell by his chakra that he was thuroughly annoyed.

She faced him and put a smile on her face after he took the paper and began telling him who she was and why she was here "You see I'm here to see the hokage and see if I can be of any use to Konoha my name's Atachi Rain" she relaxed her body trying to seem...what was the word, unnoticable maybe?

"Understood" he said in a crisp voice that seemed to scream at her to just leave his sight already. He pointed towards the middle of the city where a tall building stood in the center of the village. He looked back at her to be sure she knew where she was going. However when he turned back towards her his annoyance flooded his veins 'stupid wench isn't even paying attention' she hadn't even pretended to follow his finger. All she did wa sstare at him with that stupid grin still in place.

"That's the hokage tower; go there to meet the hokage" he told her annoyed, not caring if she got lost bacause she didn't pay attention to him it wasn't his job to be a tour guide to ditzy broads.

She only continued to smile at him completely annoying the glare that would normally send someone back to their mommy's. She bowed once again to him thanking him slowly "arigato" and with that she walked past him. Not even taking notice of where he had pointed.

* * *

As she walked through Konoha she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. Her chakra stretched before her so that her body was able to avoid any bumps with the rushing traffic of people buying stufff at the market.  
'Wow this city is packed full of people, I can feel their strength in mind and body' she smiled softly 'such strong spirits' She felt the warmth of their energies sink into her.While she looked at the city in a way only she could she accidentally ran into something. She felt herself fall backwards and her back become close friends with the ground.

"Gomen are you alright" she heard a male voice ask from above her. The man had brown hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail. He put his hand out for her to grab on to.

"Oh it's fine, it was my fault" she said as she reached for the hand. grasping only the air. She sighed to herself as she stopped searching for the invisible hand and just held it out for the man to grab ahold of.

"I haven't seen you around here are you new?" he asked her as he caught her hand. looking confused at her flailing. Before he hefted her light form back to it's feet.

"Hai, I'm here to see the Hokage, can you take me to her?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. One of her hands sliding along her back and trying to sooth the bruise that would most likely form in a few hours.

"Of course follow me" He told her as he turned towards the large building that stood in the center of the city. She sent her chakra out once again. However she didn't notice the shiver that creeped up the spine of the man who she was now following. She once again closed her eyes and let her mind try and concentrate on the man leading her to her destination.

'His chakra is weird' she thought to herslef as she allowed her chakra to slightly bathe him in its light. 'it's like a shadow, know wonder I didn't feel it' her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered about this strange man, who had an aura almost as opaque as hers."Here we are" She heard his voice enter her mind knocking her out of her reverie and back to the present. She shook her head and directed her eyes towards the mass of shadow that made up the puzzle of a man before her.

"Arigato um…" she never introduced herself and his name was never said either. She felt silly as the silence stretched. She began tow onder if he would even bother to answer her.

Suddenly his voice cut through the air "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself" he said with a smile that seemed to envelope his entire body. she shivered as she felt his smiel through gher chakra, and not for the first time regretted not being able to see it. She smield softly to him in return waiting for him to begin the introduction.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru" he told her in a voice that was soft and yet held hidden strength. A smile and warmth spilling from his words.

"I'm Atachi Rain, It's nice to meet you" she said no longer being able the hide the infectious smile that seemed to want to take over her face. For some reaosn she felt very happy to have met this man that stood before her, and for an even wierder reason she felt drawn to him. She shook her head and calmed the jaw splitting grin.

"Well here you are" he said to the beautiful women that he hadn't been able to tear his gaze from. 'I don't want to leave yet' he heard himself say,. He felt shocked to realise that it was the truth. But how could he be so drawn to such a stranger?

"Um which room is it?" she asked him moving her head around like she was lost and without direction. 'I have no clue where to go' she thought to herself almost desperately.

"What?" he asked her disbelief evident in his voice. His face held a funny look that held the 'are you shitting me look' he rose his eyebrow before saying "The one right there that says 'HOKAGE-SAMA'" he told her slowly like a child who was in a dazed state.

She felt her face heat up and she knw that it was covered with a bright blush "thank you" she said so quietly he had to strain in order ot hear what she had said.She then let her head drop and her face stared at the ground she disposition being that she wanted to melt into the floor, she sighed again to herslef before attempting to head for the door.

He saw her body slump as she headed toward sthe door. "Well since I'm here I'll come with you" he said with a sigh as if it was a bother and went to open and hold the door for her, all the while trying to hide his smile.

"Are you sure it's not too troublesome" she said in a voice that tried to hide her hopefulness. At her ill attempt to keep her true emotions from her voice he felt himself begin to struggle to keep the laughter that threatened to erupt from inside him.

He smiled softly at the girl in front of him that still wore that strange smile that was attampting to be meek and yet completely failing. He laughed to himself "no its not troublesome" he said to her flashing her a reassuring smiel 'I think this girl is growing on me' he thought to himself. ((Yea I know Shikamaru's a bit OC but please bear with me))

"Ok then" she said with a smile a bounce now evident in her step. He opened the door for her and allowed her to step in before him. She entered the chambers of the Hokage slowly. Turning her head to his face and flashing him a slight smiel before completely entering the beasts lair. ((LOL))

"Who's there" said a woman who looked about in her 20's she had blond hair and an abnormally large chest. Her hands were rubbing at her eyes as though she had only recently woken up. Her sleeping may have explained the disarray of the papers that lay about her desk

"Hello Hokage-sama my name is Atachi Rain and I've come to offer my services to Konoha" she said in a confident voice as she bowed to the powerful figure in front of her. She never even noticed the disarray in the office. The only thing she could tell was that th women in front of her held incredible chakra that nearly made her knees go weak.

"Hmm were are you from and what are your qualifications?" she asked slowly as she looked the newcomer up and down. She noticed how the person in ront of her held very few weapons and seemed to posses a body that seemed very delicate. She couldn't help but wonder who this strange girl was.

"I'm from the rain country and I am skilled in many different aspects" she began as she pulled the passport from another random pocket and stepped towards her and held her outstretched hand with the paper towards her. "I'm a skilled med-nin, The people who taught me told me that I was unhumanly good at gen-jutsus" she said as if that was all "Oh and I'm at my best when I am working in the rain or the dark." she said in a voice that seemed somewhat lifeless.

Suddenly Tsunade cut her off "in the rain and why's that?" she wondered why anyone would choose to work in the rain and much less be betetr in th erain that without it. She looked on at the very strange girl before her noticing the change in her facial expression.

"Well you see to tell you the truth I'm blind" she said allowing her words to sink in. However before she could say anything she began again "I don't see with my eyes I see with my mind so to say" she told the women in front of her slightly wishing Shikamaru hadn't come with her.

Her voice held both shame and pride of her ability and it was this combination that caused Tsunade to raise her eyebrow 'A strange girl indeed. in a way that seemed ashamed and proud at teh same time

"what?" Tsunade asked her voice echoing her confusion, as to how that could be possible in such a young girl."You see I am blind however I can feel the vibrations in the earth and air around me, and I can sense the chakras of poeple as well" she recited as she had, had to do many times before. She waited to either hear the disgust or the lust for her abilities in the voice of this person.

"Oh really" said Tsunade in a voice that held disbelief and wonder. She raised her brow yet again 'that seems somewhat unreal' she thought to herself continuing to look the strange girl in front of her up and down."Hai, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, it would seem like I'm handicapped and that's not true I can function like everyone else except that I can't perfectly see small things unless I put in a lot of concentration and I can't read" she said. Determination evident in her voice.

"Understood, Shikamaru take Miss Atachi and test her skills" she said her interest pulled out even more at the sound of this girls voice. "I want you to rate her skills and then report back to me" she said firmly as she traded looking at the girl to Shikamaru who had been standing in the back of the room silently until now.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" he said as he grabbed her hand and left the room. 'well what a troublesome day this turned out ot be.' He though silently to himself however he couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto her lips.

* * *

**Please read and review! If I don't get at least one review to continue I wont.  
Thanx and have a nice day! )**


	2. Test one

**Ok, so I decided to rewrite the story because I thought it was crappy and couldn't bare myself to read it and thought I would save you some pain so here is CH 2 rewritten hope you like it! Please review and tell me it's getting better!**

* * *

'I wonder where we're going' she thought to herself as she kept a lock oh Shikamaru's chakra 'we've been walking for what seems like hours' she groaned top herself. She hated now knowing where she was going 'The grounds soft so we have to be in a forest' she though to herself trying to pinpoint how far away from the city they had gone. When suddenly she collided with into something hard that she only assumed was his back.

"Gomen" Shikamaru said meekly as he turned to face her thankful that she hadn't fallen on her butt yet again. He watched as she changed the scowl on her face into a 'I forgive you' smile.

'Wow her eyes are amazing' he thought slowly to himself. This being the first time he had really had the time to look into them. He couldn't help but feel as if he was being swallowed whole by them.

"Is something wrong" she asked her cocking to the side in confusion. 'Why is he just standing there?' she thought to herself once again wishing she could be able to read his face.

He coughed thanking god that she couldn't read his face that held a slight blush. "Not at all" He told her feeling anxious, feeling as though he had been caught staring, even though she was utterly oblivious.

"Oh alright then" she replied, exchanging her confused 'what's going on' look into her famous carefree smile that he was beginning to grow fond of.

"So let's begin shall we?" he asked as he began to move to a tree and preformed several seals creating 5 bunshins. 'This is simple chakra searching, if she is as good as she said then it should be fairly simple' "Try to find the real me." He said his voice slow and uncaring.

But his voice didn't matter. However he hadn't realized this yet. He thought that his emotions were hidden. But she could feel the intensity he was giving off. She could _feel_ him watching her.

'So much power' she thought to herself as her body became jittery, excited to be around such strength 'why is his chakra so strange. It reminds me of' she shook her head memories coming to her.

'Snap out of it' she told herself as she roughly shook her head. 'now focus and don't mess up' she told herself so sternly that her entire body tensed and then went back to a normal stance.

'Focus' she took her chakra and let it spread along the ground. Her eyes fluttering closed. She felt her legs slowly edge into a low crouch. Her hands crossed and her fingers separated. She let her chakra seep out of herself. She let it cover everything around her. She could feel every bump, any life form. She felt the life force of every object. Goose bumps ran along her body. 'Focus' she said again to calm her excited body. Her chakra engulfed the clones one by one. Running over each of them, it even seemed to enter them.

Shikamaru shuddered 'what's going on' he thought to himself his eyes darting around the field. However he refused to move and kept him and his clones in place. Steeling himself against the strange assault and feeling that now engulfed his skin.

He didn't need to calm his body from fear though, because he wasn't afraid. His body felt…excited, it was a warmth the surrounded him it had no killer intent. He shivered to think how it would feel if it was filled with killer intent. He took a deep breath and waited to see what would happen.

She sighed softly to herself. She could feel him, his chakra. His heart beat along with hers, their chests rising and falling in a unique unison. She stopped suddenly as she noticed the absence of tension from his body. 'Why was he so calm' even those who had trusted her before, that time had still been scared and on edge. Even those who had trained her had feared her. So than why? He was fine, perfectly relaxed. She was confused but the thought of him relaxed, and the fact that he actually trusted it her set into her stomach. This feeling that she felt it made her smile.

He saw her smile softly even as she had her body in a stance that was meant for fighting. 'Wow she has a gorgeous smile' he felt himself think, he shook his head 'why? Shit this isn't the time' he thought scoldingly as he forced himself to become focused again.

With her eyes closed, and her mouth set in a straight line she once again tightened her muscles. 'Focus, focus, focus' she repeated to herself every time falling more and more into her power. Her heart beat slowed and the sound fell away. She could see the vibrations in her head. Her world of black and white, full of the waves that let her 'see' the world. She could feel his chakra again however this time she could see everything that he tried to hide, because in this state there was no such thing as hiding your chakra from her.

"There" she said as her hand shot to her kunai hoister that sat on her right leg. Shikamaru heard her shout and quickly looked towards her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when all he saw were kunai being thrown towards him and his bunshins. He had no time to react. He threw his hands up to guard himself knowing that it would do little to aid him. However he was taken over by surprised when he felt no pain at all. He dropped his arms and looked around him all his bunshins were gone and a very smiley girl stood before him staring at him in triumph.

"So troublesome" he said as he slid down the nearby tree trying to calm his nerves 'stupid this is why you should pay attention to what's going on around you and not on how her clothes hug her-' He roughly shook his head before sighing.

She looked at him confused again. Wondering why he seemed so worn out all of a sudden. She wondered if he was sick. Maybe that was it. ((Cough))

'Damn' he thought as she once again cocked her head to the side staring at him intently even if she was blind. 'So damn cute' he thought to himself again 'women are so troublesome' he sighed and looked up to the sky wondering if the clouds held any answers.

* * *

**Ok thx for reading more to come. Bunshin is also replication or copy. Gomen means sorry. REVIEW PLZ I wont update until I get at least ONE review ok. Any questions than e-mail me at **


	3. Tension and annoyance?

**OK Chapter 3 So As I've said before I'm rewriting all the chapters because I didn't like them so here you go the rewrite of Ch 3!!**

* * *

'

* * *

He sighed as he got back to his feet. Grumbling and muttering troublesome. He wiped the dirt that had collected on the back of his shirt and his butt. She looked at him her mouth in a sweet smile, and her eyes twinkling in what looked like triumph. He just shook his head a tiny smile appearing on his lips. "Come on" he said to her as he stretched his legs and arms trying to get the beginnings of kinks out of his joints.

"Sure" she replied now a bit peppy, and slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. A childish grin branded on her face. It was strange how easily her emotions seemed to seep onto her beautiful face.

He caught himself staring as she quickly stretched and swiftly forced himself to turn the other way and start walking away. When she noticed that he had begun to walk she followed him keeping in step with him. Her eyes once again closed, as she played a game that included her moving her feet in time with Shikamaru's steps.

'Hmm… this is nice' she thought. This forest is so calming that it makes me so happy. She could hear the birds, overhead singing and the trees swaying. She got so entangled with sending her senses throughout the forest that she once again collided with the lazy genius.

"Itai" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, which had taken the brute of the collision. As she realized that she had yet again run into him she felt her cheeks get feverishly warm and a blush creep up her face. As she blushed she once again apologized to him for running into him. "Gomen" she said to him however it escaped her lips just a tad too loud.

He looked at her 'she can see through my bunshins but she keeps running into me' he thought to himself a smile rising to his lips as he set a hand on his forehead. However soon after his hand swiftly went to his mouth in order to muffle his laughter that he couldn't seem to contain any longer. 'this girl makes me laugh so often' he thought to himself realizing just how long it had been since he'd had to wrap an arm around his midsection to try and stop his laughing.

Her ears twitched as she heard a strange sound erupt from Shikamaru's mouth. 'Was he laughing as her?' she asked herself. She looked at him her lips forming a pout however this only increased her laughter, 'Does she even realize the faces she makes are so cute?' until he could no longer contain it. He burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" she huffed at him her left eyebrow raised and her eyes squinted in a glare that could melt ice. Not that Shikamaru took notice of it, not at all.

'Nothing" he said as he got himself under control slowing his breathing and calming his body. He went back into his relaxed stance.

But she wouldn't have any of that. She walked towards him only stopping when she was a breath away from him. She was annoyed, why was he laughing at her? Her chakra washed over him. And she poked him hard in the chest, as she looked him squarely in the eye.

He shivered the feeling was strange but it somewhat felt…good. Suddenly she was in front of him. His eyes widened as she poked his chest. He felt pain almost instantly and he nearly yelped. She had hit the pressure point dead center.

"What's so funny" she demanded as she stood there her head barely above his chin. However she size didn't take away her ferocity in the least.

He gulped his face turning red as he felt her lean more into him. He felt her chest brush against his and it took all his will power to look away "it really is nothing" he said in almost a squeak, avoiding all eye contact. Trying to calm him raging hormones that chose that moment to attack his senses, but damn she was so cute when she was pissed.

"Liar" she said as she glared at him. It bugged her when people laughed at her or thought she was worthless. It brought up…memories. 'Fine then' she thought as she swiftly twirled on the heel of her left foot and began to stalk away. Her body language calmed and she made her body, senses, everything, ignore him.

"Hey where are you going" he yelled to her as he started after her only to stop as she twirled around. A snarl apparent on her glossy red lips.

"Away from you" her eye twitched as she attempted to leave again. However her body seemed to want to stay and she felt herself hoping that he would stop her.

"We have to finish the testing" he said to her strictly 'troublesome women' he muttered to himself watching her as she stood there her back turned to him.

She stopped and turned to him "fine" her mouth turned upwards in a smirk "But only on one condition" hey eyes flashed and her body tensed. Pure menace raced out of her body and into her chakra.

'Shit' he thought as he once again felt her chakra wash over him, only this time he felt a little bit of…not fear but…awareness that something was going to happen. He felt his body tense.

"This time we spar" she said as she raced towards him a kunai appearing in her hand.

* * *

**Ok its 1 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Remember REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**I know its short but that's because if its short I can put one up nearly every day though I'm going to be gone till Monday so I may or may not update till Monday so be patient and REVIEW!!**


	4. Test 2

**OK So here is the rewrite of Ch 4 I hope you all enjoy it because this is a pain in the ass to rewrite! So read enjoy and REVIEW!!**

* * *

'Shit' he thought as he once again felt her chakra wash over him, only this time he felt a little bit of…not fear but…awareness that something was going to happen. He felt his body tense.

"This time we spar" she said as she raced towards him a kunai appearing in her hand

* * *

He jumped as her body came racing towards him. 'She seems like silver light' he thought. The idea flashing through his mind as he saw the sun reflect off of something. He realized just in time what the object was; to counter it he pulled a kunai from him hoister. They locked weapons her eyes seemed to stare through him; he shook at the force she placed on him. It surprised him at just how strong she seemed to be. However part of that strength was do to the fact that she had come spinning down at him... She jumped away from him twirling in the air as she flew away from him, and skidded to a halt. She stood and looked in his direction. And that's when he knew she was serious. Her eyes locked onto him and she once again attacked.

She felt so free; her body was light as a feather. The world came to her in pulses of black and white. She could feel the vibrations of the air as if they swam in her head. She could hear him, feel him, his heart beat sounded in her head as did his breathing which she didn't realize went at the same pace as hers. She steadied herself as she landed. Stretching her chakra even farther up, down, left, right, everywhere, her 'sight' grew. She looked at him her heart racing the images surrounding her, the adrenalin pumping through her veins. 'Wait' she paused as he disappeared. She froze and her body went tense waiting for the attack. 'Focus' she thought as she searched for him her eyes closed in concentration. ''Focus' she thought harder her hands fisted tightly as she continues to search for him. 'There' her mind screamed as she ducked and brought her weapon up and to his throat. 'Shit' she thought her eyes going wide and her heart stopping in her chest, she couldn't stop. The kunai went right through his neck echoing a slicing sound that nearly made her heave, She froze 'he should have dodged that' her mind nearly screamed to her as she stared in complete and utter shock feeling her arms and legs begin to shake.

'Damn' he thought 'that was a close one' he thought as he sat up in the tree above her head. 'That was way too close' he began as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. 'What now?' he thought in exasperation as he watched her. She was completely still. Was she looking for him? He just watched her closer.

'NO this isn't right he had to of dodged that!' she nearly screamed to herself. She was beginning to shake even harder. Her mind was starting to turn red and she felt her body begin to go numb as well. "no" she said softly to herself 'there has to be-'. She stretched her chakra up and out. She stretched it farther than she ever had before. She searched desperately for him. 'There' she thought as tears nearly came to her eyes due to her utter relief

."No" was all he heard, before her chakra encased the entire field. He jumped 'how does she have so much chakra?' he thought his eyes widening as he sensed her chakra grow larger and larger. He then began to notice her body quaking. 'wha-' he began but he was cut off

"Got you" was all she said before she disappeared in a mist. She completely hid her chakra, Watching him from behind her mask. She watched him getting ready to attack in moments 'I'll get you for making me think you were dead you bastard' she thought hotly to herself.

'SHIT' he thought as he looked for her. His eyes darted left and right, up and down. 'Where did she go?' he thought to himself as he still attempted to find her location, however he continues to get nothing.

"Look behind you" he heard her voice whisper lightly into his ear, the next thing he felt was that of metal being pushed lightly against his throat. He could only guess that it happened to be a kunai. He felt his throat get slightly nicked.

"Check" she whispered into his ear. She softly blew into his ear. Positive that she had been victorious. She felt herself smiled to herself proud that she had beaten him. He shivered, but a smile crossed his lips.

"Not quite" He said to her as he began to move his body. His arm moving away from his throat and twisting towards hers.

"What is going on?" she said as her body began to move of its own free will. She tried to fight it but her chakra was slightly drained due to the earlier explosion that she had. She felt strange because even though she had no control and he held so much power over her. She didn't feel even a cent of fear.

"Kagemane No Jutsu" he turned to her "check and mate" was all he said as he raised her kunai to her neck. Locking eyes with her, he smirked at her when he saw the astonished look that was in her eyes.

She growled at him before allowing a smile to creep onto her face "Fine I give up" she said with a pout, but her eyes seemed to light up with a smile.

"Good fight" they said in unison and held out their hands. This caused them both to burst out laughing.

* * *

**OK I hope you liked it. It is my first time writing a fighting scene so, be nice ok. REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Storm Clouds?

**OK here is the Rewrite of Ch 5 Only one more to go and then I'll try and add a new chapter but this was more important sorry. BUT if you review I will be inclined to Update SOONER!! SO PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

She growled at him before allowing a smile to creep onto her face "Fine I give up" she said with a pout, but her eyes seemed to light up with a smile.

"Good fight" they said in unison and held out their hands. This caused them both to burst out laughing.

'This day has been a lot of fun' she thought as she lay under a tree, the soft grass making a soft cushion for her body. She closed her eyes so that she could focus more on what surrounded her. One of her favorite past times was to sit and listen to what was going on around her. It helped her feel better about not being able to see what was going on. She could hear the birds chirping and the soft whoosh of the breeze, but what really made her smile was the soft breathing that occurred right next to her. She smiled softly; it had been a long time since she had just laid down and relaxed. Her breathing slowed as she fell into a dream one of her many memories.

* * *

**_A small child was surrounded by flowers of all different kinds, her white dress being pulled and pushed in different directions due to the wind, with the hot rays of the sun soothingly warming her skin. The child raised her hand to the hat that sat atop her head as a strong gust came upon her, one hand tightly holding a hand picked flower that was white with blue specs. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at everything. She smiled as she saw a man and women wave her over to the place where they were standing. Smiles and warmth seeped from them as the girl turned bright eyes towards them._**

_**However as she ran to them black clouds started to block out the sky, clouding her world and sending** **her into darkness. "Mom, dad!" she yelled as their forms began to dissolve into the nothingness. She ran and ran searching until-**_

**

* * *

**

"Atachi! Wake up!" she felt strong hands on her shoulders as they shook her trying to get her to wake up. She tried to turn out of that fierce grip pushing away from the body that was so close to her. She kept trying to get away from the person that was holding her. 'Where am I? What's going on? She nearly screamed but she realized that her voice had left her. Her heart pounded even harder now, her breathing getting even more ragged.

"What?' she was finally able to croak out as she placed her hands on his. Her mind coming back and away from her past, in and out of her dream and the present reality that was the present. She couldn't tell where she was. Her world was pitch black and she couldn't remember how to use her ability.

"You were screaming, as well as tossing and turning in your sleep. Are you alright?" she heard a man say softly to her. So much concern was evident in his voice that she stopped her struggling, and calmed her pounding heart and shaking limbs.

'Who?' she wondered at first before it all came back. She felt herself finally wake up. Finally she escaped her dream that had turned into a nightmare, that nightmare being her past.

"Gomen Shikamaru, I'm fine now don't worry" she said forcing a soft smile onto her face, as she pushed his arms away "I just had a nightmare, so don't worry I'm just a bit worn out" she tried to make it seem like nothing, she tried to keep him from noticing how her hands shook and how her eyes were about to burst into tears. She kept her smile on however her eyes even though they could not see they could show so much that she wished would go unnoticed.

He didn't buy it, not a word of it. She was shaking so badly that he was worried that she would go into convulsions. When she had sat up her eyes had been open and clouded they had been filled with tears. He wanted to tell her not to lie to him, to confide in him. His heart knotted for some reason, why did he care so much anyways? "Ok. Lets call it quits for today I'll take you to your apartment." Was all he could say as he stood up and then as if without realizing it he reached his hand down and helped her up. However the entire time he kept him eyes turned away from her, feeling that if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to hide his fuming emotions. As he looked back to her he could see her true smile once again in place, and for some reason it made him sad. Because he now knew that it was fake and that the smile she continues to wear was a bunch of bullshit. He wondered if she even knew how to smile or if she could only play pretend. He looked over his shoulder. Forcing himself to look, no stare into those eyes that seemed to want to swallow him whole. He had so many questions at that point of time. And for some reason the number one question was "Could I ever make her honestly smile without any remorse?" he sighed and felt as though his body had triples in weight. He stopped looking at her and concentrated in the road getting lost in his thoughts, and wishing that he knew hers.

* * *

**Just a peek into her past what could it mean?? If you have any ideas ask and maybe I might use it because I'm not sure of what'll happen, SO REVIEW AND REPLY!!! PLEASE**


	6. Parting? just maybe

**Okay here is Ch 6 and guess what I AM DONE WITH THE REWRITES!!!!!! I'm so happy because these were all a pain in the ass to do! So now that I'm done with this one I'm going to go to sleep! But don't worry tomorrow night around midnight I'll write a real Ch 7! So for now REVIEW MY LOVES and give me ammunition to write more!**

* * *

_"Could I ever make her honestly smile without any remorse?" he sighed and felt as though his body had triples in weight. He stopped looking at her and concentrated in the road getting lost in his thoughts, and wishing that he knew hers._

* * *

She stood up as if nothing was wrong, but Shikamaru knew, he knew by how her body was tight and how her arms covered her torso in a way a child would do when they thought they would be yelled at or hit. She was on edge, still shaking slightly. She was not acting like the laid back girl from earlier. He looked over to her; it made him wonder how a sightless person could show so much emotion in their eyes. How he felt that she could stare into his soul with just one simple glance. He felt himself shiver at the thought. Though not in the way that meant he was scared but that he was curious to what would happen

She could feel him looking at her. His eyes seemed to drill holes into her. She felt her resolves crumbling and nearly wanted to just tell him everything 'NO!' she thought furiously as she ground her teeth. 'Why does he care so much anyways?' She could feel how close he was, 'why was he so close' she suddenly thought. These questions bugged her, 'why? …When I'm so unworthy?' she finally thought as she hung her head, feeling lower than she had earlier. For some reason everything that happened that may turn out good was destroyed in a matter of minutes. She felt her eyes tear up again yet she forcefully pushed them back, and locked them up, like she did to all of her pain and sadness.

"We're here" she heard him say softly in a way that told her that his feelings were also in disarray. 'Wait! Was he always this close?' she suddenly thought as her cheeks tinged a light pink. She had been so rapped up in her thoughts that she never even realized that they had left the forest. 'His voice was so close to me' she said slowly to herself.

She turned to him sending out her chakra to find his location. However she didn't need to, for it was unnecessary due to the fact that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Her cheeks got hot again and a blush quickly rose to her face. These were the times that she wished she could see what emotions and thoughts that his eyes held. "Why-" she began but he cut her off when he leaned forward so much that their lips were a breath away from each other. However suddenly he turned away with the swiftness of a ninja.

"Have a good day" he told her as he began to walk down the street. She could feel his presence disappear, she could imagine his back turned to her, and for some reason she felt those blocked tears from earlier begin to fall down her porcelain face. She quickly turned and opened her door walking in to her new 'home' and locked the door behind her before looking through the tears that she refused to acknowledge. It was cozy not too small and not to big (Kind of like Naruto's apartment) she walked to the couch that had been provided for her. She slumped onto the cushion and curled up into a ball allowing herself to drift into sleep with only the question "why do I always screw up?" floating in her mind. As she curled into a ball and let her tears flow unhindered down her face.

* * *

As he walked away from her he couldn't stop asking himself 'what was I thinking?' "Damn" he muttered under his breath 'this is so troublesome' 'yea but it's worth it' he heard a small voice say inside of him. He frowned; did he really want it not to become troublesome? Was he sure he wanted- 'Wait' he blushed scarlet 'since when did I start to' but he was interrupted by a loud, high, shrill voice that came from in front of him and that made him want to run away very, very far away. But she always caught him. ALWAYS! ((No offense to Ino Fans I have no personal grudge or anything))

"Shikamaru" Ino yelled as she ran up to him a devilish sparkle clear in her eyes, as she leaned towards them exposing her cleavage to him and putting on a cute face.

Shika sighed as turned his head away and brought up his hand and replied with a "Yo" that he directed at her hoping she would let him go. He didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, he had other…things on his mind.

She was so happy she had found him. She smiled to herself in triumph. She needed him in order to help her shop and to carry the bags. She would've died on her own!

"Shika-kun" she said softly almost in a purr, but Shikamaru's entire body tensed as she said his name 'damn' he knew she was gonna do something like this! However before he could object he felt his arm pulled into a strong grip that he could never escape from, not even in his dreams.

"Come on Shika-kkuunn" she whispered to him but he could hear the treachery in it and he sighed today was gonna be a very, very long day.

* * *

**Ok chapter 6! I know the chapter are short but as the story started rolling and getting longer so will the chapters……maybe…….mwahahahahahha. cough not one more note PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Love you and thank to the people was have been reviews I might make you a special scene between some of your favorite pairing because you deserve it!!**


End file.
